femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/Baby Cakes
Main cast: excitedly : Applejack: Can you believe the new baby is finally here? : Twilight Sparkle: Cup Cake and Carrot Cake must be so proud! : Rarity: I wonder if it's a filly or a colt? : Pinkie Pie: I wanna see the new baby pony! I wanna see! Which one is it?! : Mr. Cake: Meet our son, Pound Cake. : Pound Cake: yawns : Main cast: Awwww. : Mr. Cake: ...and our daughter, Pumpkin Cake. : Pumpkin Cake: yawns : Main cast: Huh? : Pinkie Pie: Two new foals for me to play with? gasps That's two, two, two times the fun! This is the greatest day ever! We need to celebrate your birthday, babies, 'cause you were just born today! Woo-hoo! : Nurse Redheart: Shhh. The babies are trying to sleep. : Pinkie Pie: But I was just– : Nurse Redheart: Shhh. : Pinkie Pie: But– : Nurse Redheart: Shhh! : Pinkie Pie: quieter Happy happy birthday to you and you today– : thud : Applejack: Now how in thunderation is one of them twins a Pegasus and the other one a unicorn? : Mr. Cake: Easy. My great-great-great-great grandfather was a unicorn, and Cup Cake's great aunt's second cousin twice removed was a Pegasus. That makes sense, right? : Rainbow Dash: Aw, yeah! Heh, just you wait! Once little Pound Cake there gets his wings going, he'll be all over the place. : Twilight Sparkle: And be careful around Pumpkin Cake. : Rarity: Baby unicorns get strange magic surges that come and go. : Pinkie Pie: Quick! Make a wish and blow out your candles! Which is easy, 'cause there are zero candles! You are zero years old, after all! : Nurse Redheart: Shhh! : song : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: gurgling : Pie :: Happy month-i-versary to you and you today! :: quickly I-can't-believe-you're-already-a-month-old. Time-sure-flies-doesn't-it-wow. Seems-like-only yesterday-you-were-born. :: But now you're a month old today, hey! : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: party kazoos giggling : Pinkie Pie: Are you ready for your favoritest game in the whole wide world? Where's Pinkie Pie...? Here I am! Where's Pinkie Pie...? Here I am! Where's Pinkie Pie...? Here I am! : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: laughing : Pinkie Pie: Here I am! Here I am! Here I am! raspberry : Mrs. Cake: Everything okay in there? Who needs a diaper change? : Pinkie Pie: Don't worry, they're fine! sniffs Oogh, I mean... : Mr. Cake: Oh, I got it. : clang : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: giggling : Mr. Cake: Is anypony hungry? : Pinkie Pie: Ah, no thanks. I just had a big breakfast. : Mrs. Cake: I'm on it. : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: on bottles : ticking : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: then groans : Pinkie Pie: Oh, oh, you're making funny faces! I have one! Bleghhh! : Mr. Cake: chuckles No, y'see, Pinkie, the babies need to be burped. : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: belches : Pinkie Pie: All set now? Everything good? Okay, who wants to play again? : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: giggling : Mrs. Cake: Uh uh uh, Pound Cake, no pounding things. : Mr. Cake: Uh uh uh uh, we don't chew on things, Pumpkin Cake. : Pinkie Pie: Except food. : Mrs. Cake: gasps Food! Great cinnamon sticks, I completely forgot. : Pinkie Pie: No, you just fed them bottles, remember? : Mrs. Cake: Not the babies' food! : Mr. Cake: Gh! The food for the enormously big catering order we have to deliver today! : Mrs. Cake: Oh, with the new twins, we've been so distracted! : Mr. Cake: Gh, quick, honeybun, we need to find a babysitter to watch the foals while we take care of this. : Pinkie Pie: I could do it! I wanna do it! Oh, the babies love playing with me, I'll do it! : Mrs. Cake: I wonder who would be available on such short notice. : Pinkie Pie: Me! Me! Pick me! : Fluttershy: Oh, I would love to babysit! But I can't today, sorry. I promised Angel we'd go on a picnic. You understand, don't you? Y-you're not mad at me, are you? Please don't be mad at me! : Pinkie Pie: I'll do it! Pick me! : Twilight Sparkle: I have to finish this report for the Princess summarizing all my other reports to the Princess. : Pinkie Pie: I wanna babysit! Pick me! : thwack! : thudding : Applejack: Babysit? Now? When there's a swarm o' hungry caterpillars headin' this way? I gotta get all these apples picked before they get swarmed on! : Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, I wanna do it! : Rainbow Dash: I got tickets to the Wonderbolts airshow this afternoon. Gotta dash! : Pinkie Pie: Ask me! Mememememememememememememe! : Rarity: Moi? Babysit? N- Oh nonononononononono! I'm flattered that you would think about me though. : Mr. Cake: groans unenthusiastically Pinkie Pie, how would you like to babysit for us? : Pinkie Pie: gasps I dunno. I'll have to check my schedule. : bang : Pumpkin Cake: giggles : Mr. Cake: Now, Pinkie, are you sure you really understand the responsibility of watching over two babies? : Pinkie Pie: I can be responsible. Why, responsibility is my middle name. Pinkie Responsibility Pie. : Mrs. Cake: But this time you need to take care of them, not just play with them. You have to be responsible. : Pinkie Pie: Yes, I know. I will. I am. : ding : Mrs. Cake: Oh, here you are, dearie. All your responsibilities are on this list. : Pinkie Pie: Whoa! That's a lot of responsi– Consider it done. : Mr. Cake: Mrs. Cake We'll frost it when we get there! C'mon, sugarplum, tick-tick! : Mrs. Cake: Take good care of our two precious little ginger snaps! : Pinkie Pie: No problemo, Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Everything is under control. : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: crying : Pinkie Pie: Uh-oh. : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: crying : Pinkie Pie: Oh, don't cry, little friends! Look, look! Where's Pinkie Pie...? Where's Pinkie Pie? : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: crying : Pinkie Pie: Oh no... I'm right here, see? : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: crying : Pinkie Pie: noises : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: crying : Pinkie Pie: Oh, think think think... Aha! : Pinkie Pie: Hey guys, watch this! : applause : Pinkie Pie: Hey, you're a wonderful crowd here tonight! Where y'all from? Wow, that's great. Y'know, I used to have an ant farm, but I had to get rid of it because... I couldn't find tractors that small! : tish : Pinkie Pie: Get it? Tractors that small? pause The other day, I spilled spot remover on my dog... and now I can't find him! : tish : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: crying : Pinkie Pie: Gee, tough crowd. herself Tell me about it. Fine, I wasn't gonna pull off a show stopper, but you're a lovely audience and I think you deserve it! : Pie :: First you jiggle your tail! Oink oink oink! :: Then you wriggle your snout! Oink oink oink! :: Then you wiggle your rump! Oink oink oink! :: Then shout it out! Oink oink oink! : Pie :: First you jiggle your tail! Oink oink oink! :: Then you wriggle your snout! Oink oink oink! :: Then you wiggle your rump! Oink oink oink! :: Then shout it out! Oink oink oink! : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: crying : Pie :: First you jiggle your tail! Oink oink oink! :: Then you wriggle your snout! Oink oink oink! :: Then you wiggle your rump! Oink oink oink! :: Then shout it out! Oink oink oink! : ploof : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: giggling : Pinkie Pie: There, see? Nothing to this babysitting business! Ugh! : Pinkie Pie: Snack time. That's easy enough. Okie-dokie! Eat up! Like this! Num-num-num, num-num-num-num! Ahh! : Pumpkin Cake: Nom- : Pinkie Pie: No, Pumpkin Cake, we eat food, not tablecloths. : Pumpkin Cake: crying : splat : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: crying : Pinkie Pie: Huh, huh? Uh, hey, guys, look at me! : ploof : Pinkie Pie: Achoo! : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: giggling : Pinkie Pie: Yeah. I think I can see where this is going. snorts : running : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: giggling : Pinkie Pie: Towels are not food, Pumpkin Cake! : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: giggling : Pinkie Pie: Drop it... Drop it... Drop it!? : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: giggling giggling crying : Pinkie Pie: Ooh, look, guys! Bubbles! blows : pops : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: crying : Pinkie Pie: Uh, uh, uh, uh, don't cry! Look, look, uh, floating things! Ooh, aaah, eeh! : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: crying : spraying : crunch : Pinkie Pie: Uh, don't make me do it, guys! You know what happens when you mix flour and water, don't you? : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: crying : ploof : sounds : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: giggling : Pinkie Pie: sniffs gasps on nose Smells like somepony needs me to changy-wangy their diaper-wiper right now-a-wow! noise Easy... easy... : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: giggling : Pinkie Pie: sighs : Pumpkin Cake: giggles : Pinkie Pie: growls : [fight sounds; Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake giggling throughout] : Pinkie Pie: Wait- no- stay there- just- for a second- stand still, I've almost- : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: giggling : Pinkie Pie: Oh, you've gotta be kidding me. : rings : Pinkie Pie: Oh! Thank goodness they're home! : Twilight Sparkle: Hi! I finished up the work I had to do, so I thought I'd stop by and see if you needed any help. Whoa! : Pinkie Pie: Thank you, thank you, thank you for coming! I can't begin to tell you what my day has been like! I mean, these babies just won't listen to reason, and don't even get me started on their taste in stand-up comedy. : tish : Twilight Sparkle: It's okay, Pinkie. I figured you would need some help. That's why I stopped by. : Pinkie Pie: Ex-''cuse'' me? : Twilight Sparkle: Babies take a lot of work, and some ponies are just not cut out to handle the responsibility. : Pinkie Pie: Is that so? Well, thanks for stopping by, Twilight. Sorry, I don't have time to visit. I'm very very busy with my responsibilities here. : Twilight Sparkle: I'm happy to help! It's no trouble– : slams : Pinkie Pie: Well, of all the– She thinks I can't handle things on my own! Maybe because I haven't handled things on my own. Well, I can handle things on my own! : Pound Cake: burbling : squeaking : Pumpkin Cake: and numing : Pinkie Pie: Pound Cake. growls This is a crib. It is only to be used for napping, sleeping, and on occasion with permission, as a pretend old-timey Western fort. It is not a trampoline, so stop your jumping right now, mister! : Pumpkin Cake: giggling : Pinkie Pie: And you, young filly. We do not put anything in our mouth that we cannot safely and properly digest, so stop slobbering on that toy this instant! : squeaks : Pinkie Pie: Now, we've all had a very exhausting afternoon, and it's time for all good little foals to take their nap. So, fall asleep! : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: snoring : Pinkie Pie: sighs twice Sleep tight. : squeaks : Pinkie Pie: Now that's what I call handling things. gasps : Pinkie Pie: Oh, nononono. Not good, not good, not good! Pound? Pumpkin? Where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are! : squeaks : Pumpkin Cake: toy : Pinkie Pie: Whoa! You be a good little girl now, Pumpkin-wumpkin, and stay in your crib for your pal Pinkie-winkie! : Pumpkin Cake: toy repeatedly : Pinkie Pie: Pound Cake? clicks Here, Pound Cake! : blowing : Pound Cake: giggles : Pinkie Pie: Uh, Pound Cake? Uh... : Pumpkin Cake: toy : Pound Cake: giggles : Pumpkin Cake: toy; sound gets lower and more sinister : [Psycho chords play] : Pound Cake: giggles : Pinkie Pie: squeals You can fly?! : Pound Cake: giggles : Pinkie Pie: Oh... get down here... this instant... young... colt! for breath I'm responsible for you! : cup noises : Pumpkin Cake: giggles Nom nom nom. : Pinkie Pie: No no no, Pumpkin. : Pumpkin Cake: Nom nom. : Pinkie Pie: No no. : Pumpkin Cake: Nom. : Pinkie Pie: No. Hmph! I am the responsible one, and I said no. : Pound Cake: Wheeee! : Pinkie Pie: That goes for you too, Pound Cake! : thud : Pinkie Pie: Gotcha! I think? yelping : on stairs : splats : Pinkie Pie: Mm, razzleberry. I'm- not- letting- go! I'm- re-spon-si-ble! : on stairs : stretching : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: giggling : Pinkie Pie: Oh, not you too! There! Now who's the responsible one? : Pumpkin Cake: giggling : Pinkie Pie: yelps sobbing : ploof : Pinkie Pie: giggles Y'know, you're right. That is funny. : Pound Cake: snoring : Pumpkin Cake: mumbling : Pinkie Pie: Dear Princess Celestia, : I've always had fun playing with little kids, and I thought babysitting meant just more playtime, right? Wrong! Being a caregiver is way more responsibility than just being a playmate. And today, I learned that sometimes our desire for responsibility can outrun our actual ability to handle it. : rings : Mr. Cake: Pinkie Pie! We're back! : Mrs. Cake: How did everything go? gasps : Mr. Cake: Are we in the right place? : Pinkie Pie: Shhh! : Pound Cake: snoring : Pumpkin Cake: mumbling : Mrs. Cake: P-Pinkie. This is just... just... : Mr. Cake: Amazing is what it is. We had no idea how responsible you really are. Would you be interested in becoming our go-to babysitter on a permanent basis? : Pinkie Pie: gasps Hm- Ah- lemme check my schedule! I should be available a week from... never! : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: sighs : Pound Cake: Pinkie... : Pumpkin Cake: Pie... : Pinkie Pie: gasps I have some free time next Tuesday. : music : credits